


Cute, but Deadly

by Legal_Assassin



Series: ShuHaru Week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Haru is a danger floof, Protectiveness, Shuharu Week 2019, They're on to you Akechi, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legal_Assassin/pseuds/Legal_Assassin
Summary: "We all care about Joker, Crow. Which is why any of us would do the same to anything or anyone who would hurt him."





	Cute, but Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of ShuHaru Week is a freebie! Which is a good thing because the original idea I had for this didn't work out very well. I just lost the motivation to keep working on it.
> 
> Its pretty short, too, but c'est la vie.

Ren cried out as electricity coursed through his body and turned his legs to jelly. He'd forgotten that Kumbhanda was weak to electricity, the attack that the Midnight Queen before him had just used. This wasn't the first time something like this happened; with so many Personas to keep track of, he often forgot which attacks would hurt him and which would do nothing. It was usually something he could just shrug off. But with the beating he'd taken from the other Shadows his luck might've finally run out.

The Midnight Queen cackled as it prepared another attack. Futaba shouted for someone to help Ren, but it didn't look like there'd be enough time.

"No you don't!"

Before the Shadow could unleash her attack, Haru rushed up to it and swung her ax through its arm, then its leg, and then jumped back and fired a grenade into its abdomen. It collapsed on the ground with a scream, only barely keeping itself upright as Haru strode up to its prone form. Even from a distance Ren could see the fury raging in her eyes.

When she was before the kneeling Shadow, she raised her ax once more and brought it down through the Shadow's neck with all the efficiency of a guillotine. The Shadow dissolved with a final screech.

Haru stood there panting for a moment. Then she straightened up and turned to the rest of the team with a serene smile. "That was quite the battle, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Ah... yes. It was... certainly more difficult than expected," Akechi stammered. His wide eyes were glued onto Haru.

"Anyways, good job on that save, Noir," Makoto said, completely unfazed.

"Yeah! You're now today's VIP!" Futaba cheered.

Haru blushed and averted her gaze. "I-It was nothing!" she said as though she had done something far less impressive than finish of a Shadow and save the Phantom Thieves' leader by herself.

Ren staggered to his feet with a groan. By the time he was back on his feet, the rest of the team had crowded around him to see if he was fine and if he needed any healing. He declined any offers from Makoto or Ann to heal him, using one of Takemi's miracle tonics instead. It took care of his injuries, but he still felt tired out from the ordeal.

"Let's head to the safe room for a bit," he said. "I need to be off my feet for a few minutes before we keep going."

"Good idea, Joker," Yusuke said. "I think all of us could use a short respite after that battle as well."

"Here, dude. Lean on me." Ryuji pulled one of Ren's arms around his shoulder and helped walk him along. The rest of the Phantom Thieves followed along with them. Haru and Akechi trailed in the back silently until the latter finally spoke up.

"I must admit I didn't see you as the violent type, Noir," he said. "The way you always carry yourself is quite contradictory to that brutality you showcased before."

Haru giggled. "I do let myself get carried away whenever we're in the Metaverse," she said. "And combat has always been great for stress relief. At least for me. Although... I was only thinking of killing the Shadow to save Joker."

"True," Akechi said. "It would be very inconvenient to lose your leader at this point."

"It's about more than inconvenience, Crow." Haru turned to look him in the eye. That fury from before flickered in her gaze. "Joker is important to all of us. We would all do the same to anything and anyone who would hurt him."

Akechi chuckled. "My, you sound as though you're threatening me. We're on the same team, remember?"

Haru smiled. It had none of her usual warmth. "I'm merely making a statement," she said. "You may take it as you will."

They continued the trek to the safe room in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to God, if Haru wasn't such a sweetheart she'd be an excellent yandere.


End file.
